Face The Truth
by Tess2
Summary: Harry finds some new news about a girl that just came to Hogwarts...
1. The News

Face The Truth  
  
Chapter One  
Ellie sat at her desk in Professor Tillerway's classroom at Hollingduklton School Of Magic. Professor Tillerway was the Charms teacher and she didn't make it anymore boring than it could possibly be. Then finally the bell rang and Ellie walked out of the classroom with her friends.  
"I heard that Hogwarts had You-know-who as a student. After everything that he did I don't see why anyone would want to go to that school." Hilly said as they made their way to the Valliton's lounge room. Professor Milcob ran up to Ellie and her friends and put his hand on Ellie's shoulder. Professor Milcob was the Headmaster for Hollingduklton; Ellie thought that he was way too old to be running.  
"Ellie I have some troubled news for you..." Milcob said, "Perhaps we can talk in private."  
"Okay." Ellie said, "I will meet up with you guys later."   
"Alright, bye Ellie." Hilly and Kellane said and walked off. Ellie turned back to Professor Milcob who now had a sad frown on his face.  
"Ellie your parents where in a car accident and they were both killed..." Milcob said. Ellie's violet eyes filled with tears, "And since you have no living relatives your godfather has been contacted."  
"I don't know who my godfather is." Ellie interrupted as tears streamed down her face.  
"Your godfather is one of the professors at Hogwarts and he has made a request that you be transferred there." Milcob continued.  
"What?" Ellie said her eyes red and puffy from the tears.  
"You will be leaving today, at 5:30. You better start packing." Milcob said. Ellie ran past Professor Milcob and ran all the way to the Valliton girls room. She sat on her bed staring at the ground and tears streamed down her face. How could her parents be dead, how could this happen to her. How could they die of a car crash when they don't even own car. Ellie could tell that Professor Milcob had lied to her and hadn't told the real truth how her parents really died. She looked at the clock beside her bed, it read 5:00. Ellie wept even harder; she didn't want to leave her friends and she didn't even know who her godfather was.  
Never the less once Kith found out that Ellie was crying she jumped right in and made it worse. Kith walked in the Valliton girls room and walked up to Ellie with an evil smirk across her face.  
"Oh what is wrong this time Ellie the Wellie?" Kith laughed.   
"It is none of your business and besides if you knew you wouldn't care because you have a black heart." Ellie said as she grabbed her trunk and started loading it with her books and robes.  
"Oh so your leaving? What a joy! This will turn out better than I thought." Kith said.  
"Why don't you just leave me alone? You could never feel what I am feeling even if you tried!" Ellie said turning to Kith.  
"Oh is that a joke? I think it is!" Kith laughed even harder. Ellie grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at Kith's face.   
"If you don't leave now I will turn you into a slug then squash you!" Ellie said .  
"And this coming from the person who could even pass Transformation class?" Kith laughed even harder.  
"Miltonius Trensiplmus Zactonim!" Ellie said and Kith turned into the slug Ellie had threatened to turn her into. Ellie then turned back to her trunk and finished packing all of her things then said, "Tinius Patrulaton." And shrunk her trunk to pocket size. She started to walk out of the room but then turned around and looked at the slug that was Kith, "Bye." Ellie laughed at the feeling that felt good to get back at Kith then walked out of the room.  
  
Ellie walked up to her friends as tears again started to fill her eyes and run down her already tear stained face.   
"What is wrong, Ellie?" Kellane asked with an extremely worried look on her face.  
"I have to leave, and I have been transferred to Hogwarts because my godfather wants me there." Ellie said.  
"But you can't leave us!" Hilly exclaimed as tears rolled down her face.  
"I have too, my parent where killed." Ellie said looking at the ground like something was interesting about it.   
"Ellie, I am so sorry. Why did this have to happen?" Kellane said as tears filled her eyes.  
"Life is not fair guys, and I guess it took its turn on me." Ellie said as she started crying out loud. Both of her friends gave her hugs that comforted her a little bit.   
"What is Matt going to say when he finds out that you are leaving?" Hilly asked.  
"Well I am leaving at 5:30 and it is 5:15 now so I guess I have to find him." Ellie said crying harder than she was before. Matt was Ellie's boyfriend and she had been going out with him for the past 2 years.  
"Now is your chance because here he comes." Hilly said. Ellie turned around to see her boyfriend walking right toward her, his happy smile turned into a worried frown when he saw Ellie crying.  
"What is wrong?" Matt asked his voice getting very shaky.  
"I have to leave, my parents where killed and my godfather wants me transferred to Hogwarts." Ellie said. Matt was quite for a little bit and then hugged Ellie and gave her a small kiss as a single tear rolled down his face.  
  
"Professor Milcob how am I going to get to Hogwarts?" Ellie asked as she tried to wipe most of the tears off her face from earlier.  
"You are going to take the car of course." Milcob said.  
"The car?" Ellie asked.  
"Yes the car. It is an old thing but it is still good for riding." Milcob answered. He gave out a loud whistle and a very ugly brown car came jolting from around the very large school. Professor Milcob opened the car door and Ellie got in, "Car take Ellie to Hogwarts." Ellie was about to say something back when the car gave a loud honk and took off into the sky; the seats where very comfy and right away Ellie fell asleep.  
  
The car landed in front of Hogwarts main entrance, Ellie turned in her sleep as comfy as can be when the car gave another loud honk. Ellie let out a scream and sat right up as scared as could be. She looked around from inside the car, Ellie figured she was at Hogwarts and was about to open the car door when a face appeared in the window. Ellie let out another scream for the face looked like a monster; a long black beard hung to the ground as a huge hand opened the door. Ellie was too frightened to get out and she hoped this wasn't her godfather or any relative of hers. Then a fragile looking man appeared; he had a long silver beard and half moon glasses.   
"Would you happen to be Ellie O'vac?" The man asked.  
"Y-y-yes s-s-sir." Ellie stuttered still very frightened.  
"Why are you stuttering?" The man asked, then looked at the giant monster, "Are you afraid of Hagrid? Oh don't worry his looks are deceiving. I am Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He held out a hand and Ellie took it and climbed out of the car. Once the door closed the car took off with a honk that made Ellie jump.  
"Why are yer' so jumpy?" Hagrid asked. Ellie looked up at the tall monster that was actually a human, still trembling with fear Ellie fainted. 


	2. The Godfather

Chapter Two  
Professor Snape made his way down the hall looking at Ellie's record of magic. 'Not very well put, it looks like she went to the school that Tralnate went to.' He thought. Snape figured that the Ellie girl would be placed in Slytherin so he made out a chart of which classes she had.  
  
Professor Lupin had heard that the new girl was in the Hospital Wing so he had taken off down there. He ran through the Great Hall at a speed he didn't even know he could do. Finally he reached the Hospital Wing; his robe was drenched with sweat and it clung to his skinny body like glue. Lupin entered the room to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over a figure on a stretcher.  
  
Snape entered the room to see the same exact thing, then turned his attention to Lupin, "My ,my Professor Lupin what brings you all the way down here?" His snake like voice filled the room.  
  
"I am here to see if the poor girl is alright. Word has it she was given quite a scare." Lupin answered not even looking at Snape.  
  
"Well I guess we were brought here for very different reasons." Snape said as an evil grin took over his face. Lupin grew suspicious and turned to Snape.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lupin questioned.   
  
"You know what I mean and if you don't then you have no reason to know." Snape retorted.  
  
"If you actually mean that, then it must be something important." Lupin said turning his attention to the girl. Madam Pomfrey then turned and looked at them both.  
  
"Yes, Snape what was that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
  
"Dear Madam Pomfrey you must have heard me wrong. I was simply saying if you don't know what I mean then you best stay out of it." Snape said his grin turning to a frown. Ellie sat up as she held her head.  
  
"Now what is wrong my dear?" Madam Pomfrey said turning her back to Snape and Lupin.  
  
"I have just got a headac..." But before Ellie could finish what she was saying Madam Pomfrey stuck a chunk of chocolate in her mouth. After she had managed to swallow a great deal of it Madam Pomfrey stuck another chunk of chocolate in Ellie's mouth. Ellie spit it out and Madam Pomfrey looked very peeved, "Will you stop it! Are you trying to kill me with chocolate?!"   
  
"Chocolate is the best cure for any injury or pain." Madam Pomfrey said as she forced another chunk of chocolate into Ellie's mouth. Professor Lupin had to laugh at the sight of Ellie's cheeks bulging out with chocolate. Professor Snape just glared at the sight. Professor Dumbledore walked in and once he saw the sight he cracked up laughing but once he saw Madam Pomfrey looking at him with an angry glare he stopped immediately.   
  
"Well now Madam Pomfrey I think that is enough chocolate." Professor Dumbledore said trying to restrain his laughter.  
  
"Albus now you know when a person is in the Hospital Wing they are under my care." Madam Pomfrey said. Ellie moaned as she tried to swallow some of the portion she had chewed. Professor McGonagall walked into the room and saw Ellie, her checks still bulging with chocolate, and an amused smile appeared in her face.  
  
"Why are you all here? There is nothing that special about this young girl." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. That is when Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into the room.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey we heard that ther-" Ron said but quickly stopped himself because he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Snape and knew something wasn't right, "Sorry, we best be going..." Ron and Hermione started out of the door when they noticed Harry wasn't moving. Harry recognized Ellie but didn't know where from.  
  
"Like Ron said you best be going." Professor McGonagall said with a stern look on her face, but Harry still didn't move.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape snapped; that got Harry's attention and he ran out of the room with his friends.  
  
Out in the hall Harry had a puzzled look on his face, "Harry, what happened in there? Why did you look like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I felt like I knew that girl some how." Harry said , "I just don't know where from."  
  
"Maybe she is your long lost family!" Ron said laughing. Harry gave him a little push and they started back down the hall to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Back in the Hospital room Madam Pomfrey had given up on trying to get more chocolate into Ellie's mouth and was back at her desk filling out some papers. Ellie was standing in front of all the professors and only one thing came to Ellie's mind and she blurted it out, "Do you know who my godfather is?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin. Madam Pomfrey immediately looked up from her work and did the same. Then one of them spoke up, "I am." 


End file.
